the wonder bolts
by brony broz
Summary: rainbow dash has a plan to join the wonder bolts. everything goes wrong.


THE WONDER BOLTS

The sun was rising on what seemed like a normal day, but this will be the most important day in young rainbow dashes life.

She was doing her daily duty to to move the clouds to were they need to go, but she did earlier than normal. The reason for this is because the wonder bolts will be in ponyvile today. Rainbow dash will preform the sonic rainboom to win the wonder bolts over. As she practise's she realizes she will need to do more than just a sonic rainboom.

"_I need to make it 20% cooler." she repeated to herself while going super sonic._

_Another two hours until the wonder bolts arrival." She got ready for the plan,she __went around to fluttershy's cottage broke __the back window and went in. she her __choice carefully of which animal she was going to choose.''Ok, which animal could be believable?" she mumbled to her self. She found a eagle sleeping in what looked a nest. Rainbow dash slowly took the eagle out of the nest and put it on the ground._

_After that she walked over to the end of the house, to find a saw. Rainbow dash took the saw and went up to the eagle and put the saw on the eagle's right wing,and starting cutting. This woke up the eagle, a screech of pain came from the eagle, as blood ran down it's feathers. Rainbow dash did not cut the eagles wing completely off, just enough to make it incapable of flight. The eagle still screeching she hit it in the head with her hoof. She picket up the eagle and put it on her back. She plan was ready. Now _

_all rainbow dash had to do was sit on the cloud and wait._

_Everypony was waiting at the center of town for the wonder bolts.''Where is rainbow dash?'' twilight asked the group. They all looked around surprised. "Dashie's going to missed the party." pinkie pie said with a frown. _

_As the group sat there in confusion, the wonder bolts arrived performing a double loop with a explosion at the end. Then they soared down to talk to the fans. Rainbow dash was ready, she picked up the injured eagle next to her with her mouth and threw it off. Half way down the eagle woke up and had a loud screech. Everypony looked in horror as the eagle fell. At that time rainbow dash jumped down as chased the eagle, few seconds after she jumped she __went supper sonic. When she got to the __eagle three feet from the ground she did a __sonic rainboom. Amazing the horrified ponies down below. She she landed on the ground with the eagle on her back she realized that the eagle had a terrible infection in its right wing. "Fluttershy get over here this eagle is hurt bad." The sound of hooves clopping was heard faintly and started to get louder. In a few minutes fluttershy appeared out of breath. "Oh my, what happened?" fluttershy said with fear and worry in her voice. " I don't know" rainbow dash said with gilt in her voice. _

"_Put him on my back, I'll get him to my cottage." said fluttershy. Rainbow dash picked up the eagle, as she did it freak out and tried to fly but as it did blood shot everywhere. Hitting all the ponies around him. Everypony was in utter shock. _

_The wonder bolts now came up to rainbow __dash with a surprised look on there face._

"_that was pretty good rainbow clash" said spitfire. "Dash its rainbow dash" rainbow dash said with anger in her voice. "Rainbow dash,you wanna join the wonder bolts? You have done something no one has done three times. If anypony deserves to be on the team it is you." said spitfire already knowing what the answer would be. "oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh, the day has finally come." rainbow dash said with a extreme amount of joy._

_A few months passed by and rainbow dash had gotten comfortable with being around her child hood hero's has gotten to stay in ponyvile with her friends. She was walking around ponyvile when fluttershy ran up to her with tears in her eyes. "um rainbow... __you remember that eagle you saved it it __passed away." "oh im so sorry fluttershy" __rainbow dash said with spiking levels of guilt. After she said that fluttershy ran off crying. Just then twilight went up to her. "hey rainbow dash, do u know anything about the eagle before you saved it? Were doing a investigation on it." "No twilight I don't." rainbow dash said with fear in her voice. "Ok then, I will go ask everypony and see if they no anything." twilight said with suspicion in her voice. _

_Then the royal guard came up to rainbow dash. "Halt! You are a prime suspect in the death of a eagle. If you are convicted you will be sentenced to four years in ponyvile jail." the guard said with a stern voice. Another guard came behind her. "You will be put in prison in till the investigation is over." another guard said pushing rainbow dash to the jail. Rainbow dash is put in jail_

_in the high security cells._

_When rainbow dash was sleeping in her bunk one night, by the sound of chains clashing together. She didn't understand why this noise could be heard, everypony was locked in there cells. At the moment a huge buzzer went off and all the cells opened. " Everypony form a single file line in the lunch hall." somepony said from the speakers built in to each cell. They all did as told. The ponies that have been here for a few years seemed to know what was happening. Rainbow dash didn't she had a confused and scared look on her face, as she watched a weird looking pony inspecting all the ponies. Everypony stood there for 40 to thirty minuted while the inspector walked down the row. If he saw a pony that met the qualifications he would right there number down. After a month of being in prison she was convicted and would be kicked out of the wonder bolts and spend four years in jail._

_It's has been one year now. Rainbow dash is slowly starting to go insane, being around people she doesn't know. One time every week they pick five people for selection in the middle of the night. Again as normal they called everypony to the lunch hall. Something different happened when the inspector or what rainbow called him Dr. crazy stop by rainbow, walked around her and scribbled what looked like a number down. This sent a jolt through her body. "hey what did u do there?" she said with protest. Dr. crazy just gave her a odd look and moved on. After that they did a normal, and sent everyone back to there cells. Rainbow went to her bunk, but she didn't sleep she watched the door expecting to see someone step in._

_Six days passed and nothing has happen. Rainbow dash finally felt relaxed. But that night something happened her door opened._

_In the middle of the night, this has never happened. Rainbow dashed muttered. "im not going to just sit here, I'll try to escape." As she walked out the cell room a net came out from above and trapped her. "What in the name of celestia is going on here." she yelled in surprise. It's ok rainbow dash, we are just going to do some tests. At that time rainbow dash felt a stinging pain in her neck, followed by sleep._

_Rainbow dash awoke tied to a metal table. She looked around to see a dirty room with a table with what looked like a knife and a syringe filled with a weird blue substance. This really freaked her out. _

"_HEY, WHATS GOIN ON!" screamed rainbow dash wile trying to break free. "Calm down miss dash." Dr. crazy said stepping out of a shadow. " we are just going to do some tests." Those words sent a cold chill down her spine. Soon some guards came through the rusty doors. " it's ok miss dash if this works how it should, you will make history." Dr. Crazy said wile picking up the syringe and squirting a little out to see if it worked. " w-what are you going to do" rainbow dash said with tears in her eyes. "in dear time, you will no everything in dear time." Dr. crazy said with a smurk. There was silence, then Dr. crazy took the syringe and stuck it in rainbow dash's neck near a major vain. Rainbow clinched in pain as the needle went deeper. The blue substance was injected into rainbow dash's arm. Soon after the feathers on her wing slowly started to fall out. " what's happening to me." rainbow dash demanded. Dr crazy just smiled and said " Yes yes it worked, now just to get rid of those wings all together. GUARDS! Cut her wings off." as the guards walked up rainbow cried and begged " please please don't do it my wings are everything to me. I don't want to be a earth pony please don't."_

_But it was to late soon after her plead the guards walked next to her holding a saw. Her seeing that saw suddenly sent a memory in her brain, her cutting the eagle wing. Now she's the eagle. Before she could finish the memory then was hit with the pain of her wings getting cut off. Blood running down her stomach and to her hoof to drip down on to the floor. One wing floated to the ground with a soft thud. Now the left wing felt the sudden pain the tearing of flesh and bone. The pain was to much but soon after the pain was over. Rainbow has been crying because of the pain but it was now because of the fact she lost her wings. She never had a chance of getting back on the wonder bolts, and life would change forever. That is if she will make it out her alive._

_The first night was over, Dr. crazy lets rainbow dash walk around the small room during the night, all he takes is the table with all the tool on it. She looked around for anything she could use, as she looked around she noticed something shiny. As she walked up to it she saw that it was a small pin. The pin wasn't sharp dull at the end but could be lethal if sharpened. " where could I get something to sharpen it, OH maybe the guards could help me." rainbow dash said to herself. After she got her plan together to choose a corner to lay down in, as she lay down she tears up. Usually when she lays like how she is now her wings cover her up. She thinks how life will be without her wings. This made her more upset now crying heavily she blocked it out and went to sleep._

_Rainbow dash was soon awakened by the guards picking her up and setting her down on the table. " Ok miss dash today we will try to add a horn on you, if this works you may have magical powers." Dr. crazy spoke coming into the room. As he was rambling rainbow noticed one of her resistance were unbuckled. She unbuckled the rest and jumped on Dr. crazy's back. Before she did anything the guards ripped her off and put her back on the table. " You idiot, are you trying to get me killed. Maybe I should tie you down on a table and cut your horn off, how would you like that?" Dr. crazy screamed at the guards, he also hit them in the head and stomach. They got up with a hefty groan. " Ok back to schedule, all were going to do today is take some blood. You will need a lot of blood if you wanna survive the up coming operation." Dr. crazy said with a grin. Soon after taking blood, she was let free from her bonds. Dr. crazy making sure he was the first one out. Then something happened rainbow dash never expected a guard came up to her. " I'm so sorry for what he is doing to you, I'm going to tell princess celestia she will put a stop to it." the guard said with pity in his voice. Those words sent a happy feeling through her body. She couldn't say anything she gave him a hug as he walked away. Then rainbow dash went to the corner and went to sleep._

_The guards job has begun. After he closed and locked the cell door. He went out to the ponyvile street. He soon realized that he can make it to celastia' s palace. So he went to the next best place twilight's house. It was late but he hoped the young pony was up. _

_He knocked on the door and a young purple dragon opened the door. "do u know what time it is?" said spike looking like he just woke up. "This is very important I need to speak to twilight NOW." the guard said with a urgent tone. After spike went to get her. A young perky purple twilight sparkle came to the door. " what is it sir.?" said twilight "a young pony is being tested on, in the jail they cut off her wings and tomorrow they will drill a whole in her head. I need to talk to princess celestia. I know your her student and I hope you can contact her." the guard said. " Is this ponies name rainbow dash?" twilight asked with worry full look. "Yes it is. Do you know her?" said the guard "y-yes I do, she is one of my best friends" said twilight now tearing up. There was a awkward silence then spike came out from the house. "Do you want me to take a letter." said spike holding a scroll, they both nodded, soon spike sent the letter out. Got a response in a little while. It read " Thank you for bringing this up, this is a very important matter. I will send some guards there now, they will be there in about a hour." this sent relief through the guard. That hour seemed liked eternity. As the guard sat there with twilight. "so sir. I never got your name" said twilight. " oh sorry my name is Gerpy. You probable know my sister derpy." said gerpy . "oh yes I do know derpy you look just like her." said twilight curiously. The conversation was cut short by _

_the pounding of the door. Twilight opened it_

_to see a equestrian guard sitting there. "Ma'am I am here to take care of the matter you reported, can you take me to the jail. "I will take you there" said gerpy. It was a short walk over to to the jail. They soon went in the visiting hall, and made it to the lower levels. As they passed the final hallway to the testing chamber. Dr. crazy came out of a room "w-what are you doing with the equestrian guard" he said with a angry tone. "I told everyone what you were doing and im putting a end to it." said gerpy soon they were off to the last door. Gerpy unlocked the lock to see a small pony curled up in a corner. "RAINBOW" twilight screamed and rain up to the injured pony. Soon they rushed her to the hospital. When they arrived the one person they didn't think would there was the one and only, princess celestia. "Hello my faithful student, did you resolve the problem?" "Yes princess can you give rainbow dash her wings back?" twilight asked. At that moment the princesses horn lit up and the rainbow dash lit up in a rainbow color glow . THEN BAM a explosion went off and rainbow dash hit the floor with both of her rainbow wings. "Oh thank you thank you" said rainbow dash ruining up to the princess._

_A few weeks late, Dr. crazy was banished to the sun. Before he was killed he admitted to killing 36 test subjects before. Rainbow dash had forgotten all about the memories of what happened, and turned back to her regular self._

_THE END_


End file.
